Plenty More Fish in the Sea
by LollyPopZz
Summary: Isabella Swan's world is turned upside down when she is dumped by boyfriend Mike Newton. At the recommendation of her friends Alice and Rosalie, she signs up to an online dating site in hopes of finding love again. There she meets an array of guys, some dark and handsome and some downright crazy. In particular, an enigmatic man by the name of Edward Cullen. AU, OOC, Lemons.
1. Coffee Date With the Girls

**A/N: ****It's been a few years since I've published anything on here. Thank you to all the fans who have been messaging me even when I was on hiatus for the past couple of years. I've grown a little older, a little wiser ... been through a little more. And now I'm back with a new story. I hope you will love this story. Be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already.**

**It's good to be back.**

**Lolly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

Plenty More Fish in the Sea

Chapter One (1)

**Coffee Date With the Girls**

The peep of sunlight through my blinds is an unwelcome guest that awakes me from my alcohol-induced slumber. I try to block it out but the stubborn ray of light refuses to budge, attacking my eyes behind my eyelids. I squeeze my eyelids tightly shut and furrow my brows but the battle was futile. As I sit up and straighten myself I feel my head throb with a growing hangover. How much did I have to drink last night? Ten shots? Twelve? God, I don't even know.

I try to stop my hand from trembling as I attempt to pour coffee into the mug. Oh no. A swelling in my throat begins to grow as it hits me. The mug. I thought I had gotten rid of everything. Seeing the familiar blue mug with the caption "HIS" on it brings on the wave of emotion I had been suppressing. It has been over five months now but the memory of what happened is still constantly lingering on the surface of my mind, probably slowing driving me insane. Rosalie says it takes half the amount of time you were together to get over someone. I'm at the halfway mark and this isn't getting any easier. I'm not sure that I'll ever get over Mike. He was the first love of my life.

Things started going south about a month before it happened. I still don't completely understand what went wrong. Mike had been acting strange but I chalked it down to stress at work. There was some issue with a major client at his firm so no doubt it weighed heavily on him. It seems silly now but I had a tiny inkling at the time that he was going to propose. Now I want to cringe in shame when I think back on it.

Stupid stupid stupid. How could I have been so foolish?

* * *

"I'll have a flat white, please," chirped Alice. "Ooh, and a raspberry muffin!"

"Nothing for me, thanks," Rosalie waved away the waitress before whispering. "I'm on a new diet."

"A _diet_ diet or a 'diet'?" Alice giggled.

"Oh, shush, Alice! Not everyone can eat the way you do and maintain that figure," I added, biting into my cookie.

"She's right, you know," Rosalie grinned as she sneakily popped one of the cookies on my plate in her mouth. "Just one, okay guys? I can't have an entire serving."

"Take as many as you want," I offered, pushing the plate towards her.

"No, no. Don't tempt me, Bella. I'm serious!"

"Are you making Emmett do this diet with you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, and we're both going strong."

Rosalie always made Emmett follow whatever new fad diet she was doing. It was hilarious imagining Emmett, a big burly beast of a man, eating three stalks of asparagus and a couple of peas for dinner. I knew for a fact that Emmett kept a secret stash of junk food somewhere in the house away from Rosalie. Rosalie would probably kill Emmett if she found it. Nevertheless, Emmett was always a good sport when it comes to Rosalie. The way he humored her was simply endearing. One glance at the way he looked at her revealed precisely how much he cared for her.

"What has Mike been up to?" Rosalie piped. "We're long overdue for a brunch double date!"

"Wow, rude!" Alice exclaimed, tapping Rosalie's arm good-naturedly. "Only kidding. I hate being the fifth wheel during your couples time."

I laughed and took a sip of my coffee before replying. "Work's been keeping him pretty busy lately but he's good."

"Are you sure? I saw him inside Tiffany's last week," Rosalie winked.

"Buying a ring?" Alice's eyes grew wide.

"Who knows? Wouldn't be surprised if he was though."

"You don't think he's going to, you know…" Alice trailed off as she peeled the wrapper from her muffin.

"Propose?" Rosalie finished her sentence. "It's just a matter of time now. Mike is absolutely crazy about you, Bella."

"Wow whee, Mr Mike Newton!" Alice tried to wolf whistle and failed miserably. We all cracked up laughing, ignoring the people next to us who were shooting us odd looks.

There is an ongoing joke in our group that I was going to be the first to get married ever since I accidentally caught the bouquet at Angela's wedding. I wasn't paying much attention. I was probably trying to figure out how they strung together the beautiful garland of peonies to the ceiling seconds before the bouquet dropped at my feet.

"I sure hope so," I smiled as I recalled the day we first met.

Mike and I had been together for a year and we were blissfully happy in love. We met at an event our mutual client was hosting. In fact, my PR agency was overseeing the event. Mike was a partner at Holts & Golding. Being huge seafood enthusiasts, we got talking over the shrimp cocktail they were catering. We found that we had so much in common and chatted for what seemed like hours. Mike almost missed his speech because we were so invested in the conversation. I was reluctant to let him go because I had never connected with someone that well and that naturally for so long. He made it back as soon as he could and we were swapping numbers.

Something that really impressed me about Mike was he didn't play games. He called me the very next day to arrange a date. Before I knew it, I was moving in with him and going with him to visit his family back in Forks and the rest is history.

"Eek! I'm so excited for you. When will it be my turn to find that special someone?" Alice sighed.

"Oh, honey," I said. "Don't worry. You are gorgeous. I'm surprised you haven't been locked down by someone yet."

"There isn't something fundamentally wrong with me, is there?"

"Of course not," Rosalie assured her. "You're just too picky."

"Am not! Okay, maybe a little. But there isn't anything wrong with having standards," Alice pouted.

I laughed. "Don't worry, your time will come."

"Why hasn't my time come yet? I'm almost twenty-five!"

"Oops, be right back," I excused myself to answer my phone that was vibrating in my bag. Rosalie and Alice nodded and continued chatting.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. It's Mike," his voice was music to my ears.

"Oh hey, baby, what's up?"

"I booked dinner reservations at Biviano's for tonight."

"Aww, that sounds great!"

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Yes, see you, baby. I love you."

"Bye, babe."

* * *

******That concludes the very first chapter. There is so much more drama to come. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out if Mike proposes to Bella.** Don't forget to review!


	2. Biviano's

**A/N: Chapter two is out! I've been writing like crazy today after watching the last episode ever of Breaking Bad. I don't want to spoil anything but it is seriously the best show in recent years. So sad that it has ended. Okay, I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Lolly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

Plenty More Fish in the Sea

Chapter Two (2)

**Biviano's**

It was half past six and I was getting ready for tonight. Mike and I made a tradition out of going to Biviano's Italian & Seafood Restaurant once every month for date night. I introduced him to this place for our one-month anniversary because it was my favorite restaurant in town. I used to come here all the time with my parents before they split.

I heard the sound of keys turning in the lock downstairs as I tilted my head towards the mirror to apply mascara, opening my mouth slightly.

"Mike, are you home?" I called out.

"Yes," he called back. I could hear him shuffling out of his work shoes and throwing the keys on the counter. "You almost ready?"

"Hang on, just a minute."

I quickly finished off my mascara and hopped into our master bedroom to the walk in closet. I fingered the clothes hanging on the rack thoughtfully. Was I in the mood for the blue satin dress with spaghetti straps or the low cut strapless black dress? I eventually decided on a modest but elegant red evening dress before grabbing a pair of gold heels and heading downstairs.

"You look fantastic, Bella," Mike smiled, his blond hair catching the light of the evening sun. He was still in his work clothes – a fitted black suit and the light blue silk tie that I had given him for his twenty-ninth birthday.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," I wrapped my arms around his neck in greeting and planted a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. "How was work, honey?"

"It was fine. Thompson is been difficult as per usual."

"Not giving you too much trouble, is he?"

"The guy seriously needs to relax but I don't see how he can with Rachel keeping a tight leash on him."

"I almost feel sorry for him," I winked and pointed to myself. "Not everyone can have such a perfect girlfriend."

Mike chuckled, his face creasing gently. "No need to be so modest, Bella."

I laughed as I pulled him into a loose embrace. His hands rested on my waist while my hands moved up his strong back to the back of his head. I was lost in his sparkling blue eyes that were framed by long dark lashes. We had been together for a year but they catch me by surprise every time. He had the kind of look that girls kill themselves over. That or each other. I lowered my eyes I reached up on my tippy-toes and pressed my lips to his. Our kiss lingered for a mere moment before he pulled away and looked down, not catching my eyes.

"We have to get going," he said softly. "Wouldn't want to miss our dinner reservation."

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was fast. Traffic was pretty light for a Friday night.

The Biviano's sign at the front door was lit up with brilliant green and red lights. It was a fairly low-key little place compared to some of the other restaurants in town but it was cozy and intimate. Just the way I like it. Plus it served the most authentic Italian I have ever had. The small silver bells attached to the door jingled as Mike pulled it open for us and motioned for me to go in first. I flashed him a smile thank you.

"Eight o'clock reservation under Newton," Mike said as a pretty raven-haired server welcomed us in.

"This way please," she smiled pleasantly and ushered us to a quiet corner towards the left of the restaurant.

The server brought out a small basket of bread sticks after we were seated. I smoothed my napkin across my lap while Mike started browsing the menu, his eyes flickering from page to page.

"This place hasn't changed one bit since I was little," I mused as I picked up the other menu on the table.

"Mmm," Mike hummed in agreement.

"You've been a little quiet tonight."

"Have I? Just trying to decide what to order."

"How about the Dukkah Crusted Salmon Fillet?" I suggested, reading off the list. "It comes with roasted eggplant, red onion, and cumin potatoes. You love cumin potatoes."

"Actually, I think I'll go with the Calamarata tonight," he shrugged and set his menu down.

"Good choice. I'll have the spinach and ricotta ravioli," I smiled.

We made our orders with a bottle of Poggiotondo Chianti. Perhaps it was just my imagination but I could swear the server was giving Mike the eye as she was taking our orders. I laughed it off in my head. I almost felt apologetic to the girls who tried to flirt with my boyfriend. I couldn't blame them. Mike was a very attractive man.

Our meals arrived in a timely manner and we dug in. We talked about his work a little more and then my work before his face clouded over with a serious expression.

"Listen, Bella," he started. "There's something I have to talk to you about."

"I'm listening," I was starting to feel a little nervous.

"Bella, we've been together for some time now," Mike continued. "We've had our ups and downs and you are a wonderful person–"

"Will you hang on just a moment?" I held up index finger, suddenly very nervous. "Bathroom."

He looked startled but nodded as I excused myself and hurried to the ladies room. I could feel a flush creeping up to my face. My hands were shaking as I pulled out my phone to call Rosalie.

"Bella? What's up?"

"Oh my god, Rose," my voice was one pitch higher than usual. "I think Mike's about to propose!"

"Wait? What!" The excitement in her tone matched mine. "As in … right now?!"

I squealed. "Yes, he's outside in the restaurant right now. I'm calling you from the ladies."

"Wow, that's wonderful news," she exclaimed.

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"Has he got a ring?"

"I don't know! Probably? I was just so shocked so I came here before he could say anything."

"Breathe, Bella," Rosalie laughed. "What are you doing on the phone with me? Get out there and get engaged!"

"Oh, Rose, I think I'm going to faint."

"Deep breaths," Rosalie always knew what to say. I loved her for that.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. Just had to tell someone," I exhaled, wiping a sweaty palm on the side of my dress.

"I'm so happy for you! I'm going to give Alice a ring and tell her the good news. Call us afterwards, okay?"

I hung up the phone and took a few moments to steady myself and regain my composure by touching up on my lipstick. I was practically beaming when I exited the bathroom.

"You're back," Mike stated. He had barely touched anything on his plate since I left.

"So … where were we?" I enunciated carefully, pulling the chair out to sit down.

"Look, Bella. There is no easy way to put this so I'm just going to say it," he struggled to get the words out. "I don't think we're headed down the same path. I haven't exactly been happy lately."

Before I could react the words were out of his mouth.

"I want out."

* * *

**Mike wants out of his one year relationship with Bella just when she thought he was going to propose. Bella is utterly blindsided. How will she react? What will Alice and Rosalie say? Review to find out!**


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N: Just a note, I'm changing the title of the story from _Gone Fishing_ to _Plenty More Fish in the Sea_. I know this story is starting off a little slow but all the better to appreciate the more exciting chapters later, right? I really enjoyed writing this because I'm sick of the static Bella/Edward they-were-meant-to-be dynamic. But, of course I won't neglect Edward when he comes in! I just feel like a little back story could bring some more realism to that dynamic. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Lolly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

Plenty More Fish in the Sea

Chapter Three (3)

**The Aftermath**

The world stood still for what seemed like an eternity. How quickly a person's state of mind can change. I vaguely remembered my elation mere minutes ago while I was on the phone with Rosalie. How presumptuous I had been, I cringed. Moments of sheer joy like that were so fickle. They come and then go without warning.

The movements of the other customers in the restaurant began to resemble the choppy motions of characters in a thirties film. The chatter of everybody in the room melded together and seemed to separate from their bodies. A bead of sweat started to form just above my temple as the background noise intensified until it was all I could concentrate on.

The chair I was sitting on became nonexistent. It threatened to sink me down into a bottomless pit. The napkin that I just noticed I had been squeezing tightly with my hands felt like a cloud – airy and barely there. This was like a dream and there was nowhere I could escape to.

My body was stiff, held frozen in place. I wanted to run out – get as far away from this surreal situation as fast as I could – but my being refused to budge. Instead, I focused on the speck of light brown sauce on his pale blue tie.

My perception of my surroundings slowly returned to normal as I loosened my grip.

"You have a stain."

"What?" He was stunned, caught off guard. "Wha– where?"

"On your tie," I pointed to his chest and offered him my napkin. "Here, use this."

"Uh, I got this," Mike picked up his own napkin and rubbed at the stain. He paused for a moment before he started, his voice laced with unease. "Bella?"

"Yes, Mike?" I sounded calmer than I could ever have imagined.

"So," he trailed off. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I think the stain is gone now."

"No, Bella," he hesitated. "I mean about the other thing."

He fiddled with his fork without intent and waited for my response patiently. I took my time folding my napkin with precision and setting it carefully beside my plate before answering.

"What is there to say?" I maintained my outward nonchalance, admiring my perfectly folded napkin.

"Are you okay?" His voice was quiet, his eyes searching for mine.

I took a moment to gather myself before looking him right in the eye. "Is there somebody else?"

"God, no," Mike replied. "I could never do that to you. You know that."

A low bitter laugh escaped from my throat. It was an odd mix of relief and self-doubt. I honestly didn't know how I would hold myself together at that moment if he had cheated on me.

"Why then?" I managed to blurt out, no longer able to meet his gaze.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this," he said. "Trust me, I never wanted to hurt you this way.

But I don't think we're on the same page anymore. That spark – or whatever you want to call it – just, well, it's just not there."

"I-I thought we were fine," I stuttered. "Happy."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

He looked down at his plate. I could tell this wasn't easy for him either. As much as I hated myself for it, I couldn't stop my heart from aching for him even though he was the one breaking up with me. Rosalie would have slapped me if she was here for feeling sorry for him when he was the one stomping all over my heart.

Oh god. Rosalie. I had no idea what I was going to tell her.

"I have to go," my voice was tense as I picked up my bag. Then I remembered. "Will you be coming home tonight?"

I wasn't sure if I could face Mike again tonight. To say it would be awkward was the biggest understatement of the year.

"Not tonight. We both need some time and space to think," he answered. "I think it's for the best."

"Okay," I nodded to show that I understood. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said. "I'll call you."

He stood up to give me a hug good-bye and then I left. My lips were numb and my fingertips were frozen as I waved my hand out for a cab.

* * *

I tried my best to maintain my composure in the back of the cab. I pressed my cheek against the window and gazed out at the night sky. The city lights were beautiful at night. The reds, greens, blues and yellows danced against the dark night as I sped past. The frozen window made my face even number but I didn't care.

I was violently jerked back to reality when my phone buzzed loudly against my lap. My heart jerked against my will when the thought crossed my mind that it might be Mike calling to beg for me back. I heaved a sigh of disappointment when I read the name on the screen.

_Rosalie._

"Hi."

"Bella!" she almost screamed. "Congratulations! How was it?"

I wondered how to break the news to her but she was already firing off again.

"Alice says congrats too," she went on. "Ooh, she told me to tell you that she knows the _best_ wedding planner this side of the country. Apparently this woman did the wedding of Jennifer Love Hewitt. She'll definitely hook you up but–"

"Mike broke up with me," my voice cracked.

"– it would have to be at least seven months from now because …" Rosalie continued. "Wait, _what_?!"

"Yeah, he dumped me," I could no longer hold the tears back.

"Babe, what are you talking about? How is this possible? Wasn't he about to propose?"

"That's what I thought. But," I choked. "Evidently, I was wrong."

"Oh, no, honey," Rosalie said sympathetically. "Aw, damn it. My mother is calling on the other line. You know how she was in hospital for the past month. I have to take this but I will see you tomorrow at brunch, okay?"

"That's alright. How is Mrs. Hale?" I was almost glad to think about something aside from Mike.

"She's not fully recovered yet but she's getting better. Look, honey, you can vent everything to Alice and me tomorrow. We'll get through this together."

"Okay."

"Take care, Bella," she sounded sorry to go.

I threw my phone on top of my handbag and leaned back into my seat when I noticed the cab driver looking at me curiously from the rear-view mirror.

"Just keep driving," I huffed.

I closed my eyes for a second or two when my phone buzzed with a text message. I opened my eyes just a peep to glance at it.

_Mike._

* * *

**What does Mike want with her now? How will Rosalie and Alice help Bella through her new break up? Will Bella appreciate their efforts or will Bella hole herself up and seek solace in seclusion? Review to find out!**


	4. Unhealthy Reminiscence

**A/N: This chapter is LEMONY. Be warned, sexually explicit scene below. I also have a question. Do you guys prefer shorter chapters but more frequent updates or longer chapters with more waiting time in between? Let me know.**

**Lolly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.**

* * *

Plenty More Fish in the Sea

Chapter Four (4)

**Unhealthy Reminiscence**

_Mike:  
__Hope you got home safe. We need to talk about what to do now_. _I'll be home tomorrow afternoon.__  
_

Another weekend at the office, I thought bitterly. Thinking back, Mike never really had the time for me. Work came first every time. Always work, work, and work. He was practically married to his work. Well, that explains why he isn't marrying me, I thought bitterly. The first couple of months we were together weren't like this. Back when our love was just budding, he would take any excuse to see me and spend time with me. Once, he called in sick just so we could spend the whole day in bed. I guess the novelty has worn off.

The memory of that day crept into my thoughts despite my protest.

"I'm not going in today," he pecked my shoulder blade gently. It was seven in the morning and we were spooning on his big king-sized bed, our bodies intertwined.

"You're terrible, you know that," I mumbled lazily, still half asleep but enjoying the warmth of his embrace. I could feel his small chuckle behind my ear at my statement.

His lips were working on my neck now while strong fingers travelled to my abdomen, moving under my singlet and skilfully rubbing at the spot below my belly button. I stifled a moan, resting a hand on his muscular arm. Mike knew all my soft spots and he knew exactly how to work them.

"I know," I could tell he was grinning. That gorgeous lopsided grin was the first thing that attracted me to him when I first met him a month and a half ago. "You know just how bad I am."

"They really should fire you," I teased.

"That's perfect then," he said, still grinning. "I could get used to this."

"So could I," I smiled to myself and sighed, feeling so unbelievably content in his arms.

He was quiet for a second before he whispered. "I love you, Bella."

The room was silent again. I was beyond shocked. This was his very first 'I love you.' I had said it to him a couple of days ago but it was unreciprocated then. Reaching my hand up, I leveraged myself so I could turn my head and kiss him.

"I love you, too."

He returned the kiss with a passion that rendered me fully awake. He was clean-shaven and fresh, I thought as I breathed in his scent. His tongue trailed across my lower lip, teasing me and beckoning me to kiss him with as much vigor as I could muster.

"Mike," I gasped involuntarily when I felt his hardness against my backside. It never failed to surprise me, impressive even at half-mast.

He slid my panties down to my knees with one smooth motion. The sensations of his teeth nibbling at my ear lobe, his erection almost throbbing behind my back and now his finger moving in a circular motion on my clit caused me to throw my head back into the crook of his neck, burrowing myself as the pleasure intensified. The fact that I couldn't see his face made it even more exhilarating.

"You're so wet for me," his tone was husky.

I slurred something in response, completely lost in the pleasure that continued to build in my nether regions. He held me firm and positioned his hardness at my entrance and then slid the head in slowly at first, allowing my lips to adjust around the intruding object, before inching his entire length in. I felt a sense of loss when he withdrew but I was satiated once again when he drove back in again, this time without hesitation.

His finger continued to rub my clit while he rocked me, holding me so my back was pressed firmly against his chest. The pleasure was heightening rapidly, pushing me to the brink of–

I threw the phone into my bag, snapping myself out of it. His name and his words on the screen tickled me the wrong way. My state of calm back at the restaurant was slowly disintegrating and morphing into an uncontrollable ball of rage. It was all I could do to stop myself from screaming at the top of my lungs. I could see my reflection in the rear-view mirror, my nose tinted red and mascara running down my face.

I wouldn't want me either.

* * *

The cafe was rather empty for brunch, with only two groups of customers sitting outside. One of them, the man and woman sitting three tables away, was clearly on a date. I pushed my sunglasses higher up on my nose and tried my best to block them out. I had arrived early today because I needed some time to think things through before the girls arrived.

"Nothing for me yet, thanks," I told the waiter who came around a second time to ask if I'm ready to order. "Still waiting on my friends."

I had almost figured out what I was going to tell them, I thought as I tucked my legal pad away. It helps to have things sorted in a list.

"Gosh, Bella," a high crystal voice caught my attention. "Are we late? I'm so sorry!"

I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie striding towards me, balancing on their heels and totting oversized handbags.

"Not at all," I forced a small smile. It was all I could manage. "Sit."

"Oh, honey, how are you doing?" Rosalie said as she put her bag on the floor next to mine and took a seat.

"Rosalie told me all about it," Alice added as she sat down too. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm … fine," I paused. "Oddly. Probably still in a state of shock"

"Did you know there are five stages of grief?" Alice looked at me earnestly. "Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance.

You're at the denial stage. But don't worry, honey, it does get better."

"I feel like I'm experiencing all five at once," I admitted.

"I know exactly how you feel," Alice expressed.

"So how did it happen?" Rosalie's eyes were sympathetic.

I told them everything that happened last night, emitting my desperate daydream in the back of the cab.

"What a bastard," Alice hissed. "At your favorite restaurant, too."

"Do you need somewhere to stay? I'm assuming you're going to want to move out as soon as possible," Rosalie asked.

"I don't know yet," I answered. "I still have to discuss it with Mike this afternoon but I guess so."

"You can stay with me while you look for a new place," Alice offered. "Rosalie has Emmett living with her so her place probably isn't convenient."

Rosalie nodded. "I'd offer you my place but Alice is right. Plus, my mother is going to be moving in soon."

"Yeah, I live on my own anyway," Alice smiled. "It'll be fun if you moved in."

"Thank you both so much but I think I'll be right for now," I said. I appreciated their kindness but I was hesitant to take Alice up on her offer. I didn't want to inconvenience her in any way. Although, if I was being completely honest with myself, that was not the main reason for my decision. The truth was I wanted to spend as much time as possible around Mike for the remaining days, weeks ... however long I had just in case he changed his mind. I was still hopelessly in love with him. It wasn't that much of a long shot, right? After all, we had so much history together.

"So … are you ready to order now?" The waiter was back.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie protested my decision but Mike and I agreed that I would continue to live here for another month during which I shall find a new place to live. It made no sense to upheave my life and move in with Alice only to move out a couple of weeks later to a more permanent accommodation. During our talk I fought the urge to pounce on Mike and kiss him again and have him stroke my hair and tell me that this was just a cruel joke, just a meaningless dream. To my dismay, he was ignorant to my internal struggle, maintaining a safe distance from me by sitting in the armchair. It didn't help that he was looking so devastatingly handsome.

After we were done talking, I started towards the stairs. I stopped halfway up.

"Are you coming to bed?"I wanted to shrivel up and die the moment those words escaped my throat. Foot, meet mouth.

"I think I'll sleep in the guest room for now," was his eventual reply.

I was crippled by his rejection and my cheeks began to flush with embarrassment as I hurried up the stairs. Why did I even ask? Stupid. So stupid.

* * *

**Bella is going to stay with now ex-boyfriend Mike for another month despite her friends' protests. How will she manage to keep her distance? Can she maintain her dignity after what she just said? REVIEW TO FIND OUT MORE. **

**P.S. How's that for the most frustrating lemon ever? **


End file.
